


Be my Valentine

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker really hates Valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Valentine

 

If there was one thing Becker hated, it was Valentines day. The whole damn day was geared up to make everyone believe that they should be paired off, making anyone who wasn’t feel like they were missing out on something. And he didn’t even want to get started on all the hearts and flowers crap. If he saw one more sodding pink heart stuck in a shop window…

 

And to make matters worse, the entire bloody ARC had joined in the Valentines hell. They were all talking about where they were going for their romantic meals, and what they were getting for their ‘special someones’; he’d spent the past week listening to it and now that the day had finally arrived there were damn valentines cards propped on desks.

 

He was looking forward to being able to finally go home, to lock the door and hide until it all went away and sanity returned tomorrow.

 

“Becker!” Not looking in Connor’s direction, he kept walking, hoping he’d reach his office before the other man caught up with him. The sound of hurried footsteps getting closer told him he wasn’t going to make it. “So, what are you doing tonight?”

 

Becker sighed. He was no more than twenty paces away from his office. If only he’d walked that little bit faster… Instead, he turned to Connor and pasted a smile on his face.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Connor looked confused. “What do you mean, nothing?”

 

“Exactly as I said.”

 

“But what about Matt? I thought you guys were together.” As Becker nodded, he continued. “But it’s Valentines Day! You’re really not doing anything; you’re not going out to dinner or doing something romantic?”

 

Becker glared at Connor. “No.”

 

He set off toward his office once more but Connor was right there on his heels.

 

“Matt’s going to be pissed at you if you don’t do anything, you know.”

 

“He knows my opinions of Valentines Day.”

 

Connor just rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you like it? It’s just a day where you let someone know you love them.”

 

“It’s tacky. Besides, if you care about someone, you shouldn’t only tell them on one day of the year.”

 

Connor threw his hands in the air and left, knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument.

 

\---------

 

Eventually time came to leave and Becker went to get his things from his locker. There were a couple of his security team, along with Connor, Jess and Abby there, talking. As he entered the room, they all fell silent.

 

Becker eyed them suspiciously, wondering who had broken what and daren’t tell him about it. Moving past them, he went to get his things and stopped short when he saw his locker. There was a small pink envelope taped to the door with his name on it.

 

He groaned. How many more times did he have to stress how much he really despised all this? He wasn’t saying it in the secret hope that someone would notice and send him cards and such- he really did hate Valentines Day. Why didn’t people listen? Now he was going to have to play nice and pretend he was into it.

 

“For goodness’ sake, Becker,” Connor said as Becker proceeded to put his coat on. “Will you just open the damn thing!”

 

“Fine,” he muttered, peeling the envelope off the door. Not like they didn’t know who it was from anyway.

 

Tearing the envelope open, Becker pulled out the card. When he read the verse inside, he felt his cheeks heating up.

 

Roses are red

But my thoughts are blue

I fancy a shag;

How about you?

 

He could see the others watching him, Connor trying to read over his shoulder to see what had made him react that way, and he closed the card quickly. He was going to kill Matt.

 

There was a laugh from the doorway and he looked around to see the man in question leaning casually against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest and his amusement clear on his face.

 

Becker tried to look annoyed but knew he was failing when he felt the smile tugging at his mouth.

 

“Classy,” he said, putting the card into his pocket before any of the others could grab it. He could see Connor daring himself to do just that, curious as to what it said.

 

Matt just shrugged his shoulders, still grinning. “I’m a classy guy.” He raised an eyebrow questioningly and glanced toward the door. “Well?”

 

Becker just smiled and followed Matt out.

  

 


End file.
